Lupus
A Wuffpup sits perched on a large stack of books. On one side of him sits who you presume to be his owner, a tall girl with wickedly curving horns and dark purple wings folded to her body, and a tail propping up another book that she was reading, but she was facing away from you, so that was all you could see of the girl. You instead look at the Wuffpup. His fur is messy and unbrushed. On a closer inspection, you see it actually has been brushed, just that his fur is so curly it is impossible to tell! A plain black cloth is tied around his eyes, blocking any vision. Maybe he is blind? You realise with a start that the Wuffpup is looking straight at you, seemingly looking INTO you. You blink. The Wuffpup is gone. Instead, sitting in his place, is a boy. A human boy. He looked no more than 16 or 17, and was dressed in what looked like a patterned yellow poncho, and the patterns... seemed to be moving! He had no shoes, and had on a pair of simple khaki pants. You turn your gaze upward. A simple black cloth was tied around this boy's eyes... And his hair! His hair was the same purple as the Wuffpup's fur, though a bit darker. It was extremely curly and messy. A small curl of hair hung from his chin like a beard. But what really set the boy apart, however, was his ears. Two large purple ears poked out from above his messy hair, and were perked up in interest. You can't help but stare in confusion, this was the same Wuffpup, but... human!? You look over at your own pet, who shows no sign of confusion, you seemed to be the only one who saw this change. You look back at the boy, and he is gone. Replaced with a curly-haired Wuffpup with a cloth tied 'round his eyes named Lupus. Personality Lupus is very sensitive to references to sight, or to his blindness. He is very passionate about knowledge, and will go to extremes to get it, sometimes putting himself in danger. Other than that, he is often cool collected, but is very emotional at times, and is the member of the family that needs the most attention. This causes him to throw a bit of a fit when people fail to pay attention to him. Lupus detests his younger brother Monty greatly, but deep down he still cares for the Boapup no matter how rude or sly he can be. He takes great admiration to people who are very smart and clever. Lupus loves his owner, Hnybnny, and often sits with her in library as she reads to him, as this is the only oppurtunity he gets to be able to gain the knowledge of books or tomes. Lupus often experiences visions of either the future, current events, or even the past. Mostly they are of what has not yet happened. Said visions used to hardly every happen, but are now getting more numerous as he ages. These visions often leave him with a pouding headache and nausea afterwards. Origins Lupus was the first Yogpet that Hnybnny ever found. His egg was discovered washed up on the white sand beaches outside of the Endcast HQ, where Hny and her current Yogpets reside along with her friends. Hny, on one of her numerous walks along to beach to look for seashells, found the egg. Little did she know that sand had worked its way into a small, unnoticable crack in the shell early on, and had been the cause of Lupus' blindness. The girl took the egg home, and kept it swaddled in blankets for awhile, until one morning she awoke to find that her egg had gone! Turns out, one of her friends had taken the egg to the library and was currently reading "The Hobbit" to the egg. Soon after Hny confronted said friend, the egg hatched, and a small Wuffpup with opaque white eyes emerged into the world. Relations Hnybnny - Owner Monty - Younger Brother Moves Tackle - Basic Attack Soundscream - Uses ears to amplify a normal sound into a high-pitched piercing tone that damages the opponent Sandstorm - Creates a viel of sand that blocks the opponents view for 1-2 turns Category:Mind Pet Category:Ridgedog Line